


Divorce Solution Requested

by doomrichards



Series: DoomReedSue Trilogy [2]
Category: Fantastic Four, Fantastic Four (Comicverse), Marvel 616
Genre: Dinner & Diatribes, Divorce Selfie Ready, Double Anal Penetration, F/M, Latverian Marriage Annulment, M/M, Multi, Reed gets the Dick and the Strap, Sue is Sadly Reminded of a past Deception, Victor Dislikes Being Vulnerable and Distracted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:55:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23252806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doomrichards/pseuds/doomrichards
Summary: “I have broken no laws… there is nobigamy, as Americans call it. Under Latverian Law, we are a single union of three. You are my equals, and are able to enjoy the company of each other without my presence or permission.”
Relationships: Reed Richards/Susan Storm (Fantastic Four), Reed Richards/Victor von Doom, Susan Storm/Victor von Doom, Victor von Doom/Reed Richards/Susan Storm
Series: DoomReedSue Trilogy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674637
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Divorce Solution Requested

Reed looked at his wife from where she sat before him on the large bed in a rustic room. They were both naked, as sometimes couples were when sharing a single bed. ”Sue?”

Sue had been rummaging behind one of the many pillows. “Reed. You seemed to enjoy… being stabbed in the back. I didn’t peg you as someone who did.”

She produced a belt harness with a dildo attached to it. There were lines that followed the sturdy shape of it from the base all the way through the tip. “It works with my force field physiology. I can adjust the frequency of the vibrations.”

Reed’s bare body was immediately flushed and he could not hide the excited expression on his face. “Oh!”

Sue put on the harness and adjusted the straps until it was properly worn on her hips. As she crawled toward her husband, she slid her hand up his smooth, bare chest. “Are you ready… Mister… Fantastic?”

Reed readily fell back on the bed as Sue gave him a light push. “I sure am… Invisible Woman.” He gave goofy grin at her.

“Now the first thing… we have to get you ready to take this…” Sue reached to open the nightstand drawer.

“I’ll be fine, powers remember…” Reed gave a stretchy wave of his fingers.

“I’m not going in you dry, Reed.” Sue said as she uncapped a tube of personal lubricant.

“Yes, of course, along with that too— Ooo.” Reed held back little moans as Sue fingered and prepared him.

Reed giggled as he felt the blunt tip of the dildo bump against his anus.

As she leaned over him with his thighs pressed to his stomach, Sue gave him a pout.

Reed bubbled into more laughter. “Sorry. It tickles.”

Sue sighed as she gave a smile of her own and placed a kiss upon her husband’s lips. “Look at us, like a couple of blushing newlyweds.”

Sue put a hand to Reed’s cheek. They had been newly-wed again earlier, on what Reed had called their second honeymoon. When an entity with god-like powers fused Doom’s armor to Reed to punish both Reed and Doom, Sue had to become the Baroness von Doom in order to escape suspicion by Doom’s War Generals and allies. She had married Reed again when Reed carried on the masquerade as Doom. Though, they had spent increasing time apart rather than together as Reed fell deeper into Doom’s role. That so called second honeymoon had ended before it began, for Sue couldn’t bear to touch Reed while he was trapped in the armor, or so Reed had made her believe.

Sue touched foreheads with Reed as she met his brown eyes with her blue ones.

A month ago, she had to betray her husband by allying herself with Doom to free Reed from the cursed metal encasement. In some strange scheme of Doom’s, they had both ended up as his consorts, a Baroness and Baronet respectively. And now there they were, ordered to go on a retreat in the Latverian mountains by the Baron von Doom himself. Doom had told them to enjoy each other’s company and get to know each other again after the whole usurpation ordeal. They would figure out what Doom was planning behind closed doors when they returned. Now they really had each other.

Sue continued in earnest now as she pushed the substitute dick inside of Reed. Her husband’s breath hitched as she entered him.

Soon, Sue could feel the extension of herself hit Reed’s prostate. She angled a few more times to hit the sweet spot combined with her force field enhanced vibrations and the effect was instant as Reed ejaculated.

“Ah…” Reed had expected to last longer for her.

There was a voice from the window as none other than Doctor Doom climbed in. “He’s still quite green at that.”

The couple caught in coitus turned to the familiar guest who had invited himself inside. “ _Victor?!_ ”

Doom brushed off some dirt from his robes. “Some matters wrapped up earlier than expected. Really Reed, you’ve made a mess of certain proceedings.” He kicked off his boots onto the rugged floor. “I am simply here to make sure my spouses are enjoying the mandated vacation.”

Reed groaned. Why had he expected that a vacation home far from even the capital of Latveria would be private. He guiltily recalled all his own surveillance activity of Castle Doom when he had acted as Doom.

“We are doing _fine_. It’s just… a simple matter of my endurance.” Reed wasn’t sure why he added that.

Doom spoke as if he were offering condolences. “You’re going to have to do better to retain Susan’s favor. I can offer my assistance again, if needed.”

Reed gawked. “This… This isn’t a third honeymoon!”

“True. When our bodies were joined during that wager, it was a consummation, though not officially a sweet retreat such as this.” Reed was familiar with Doom’s voice when he schemed and this was dripping with that tone, as well as other innuendo.

Reed had somehow managed to get it back up during the conversation and his erection stood proud and perhaps a bit painful as it stood neglected.

“Show me what to do, if you don’t mind.” There was a bit of command in Sue’s voice as she addressed Doom.

Reed turned to look at her and saw that she was adjusting her harness. Oh.

Doom showed no hesitation as he unclasped the gold disks from his cloak and dropped them in a clatter on a nearby table. Then, he hung his cloak on a rack in a smooth motion.

“Am I to join you both, then?” Doom stopped by the foot of the bed.

Reed sighed. A vampire asking for permission to step past the threshold. Of course. The blood at his dick pulsed and gave a twitch as he thought that. Curse Victor.

Reed looked to Sue, who had been looking at his unattended to erection. He gave her a nod and mouthed “Yes.”

Sue gave a nod back. “Join us.” She said as she exited Reed and shifted back on the bed to make room even on the spacious mattress.

“Welcome to Latveria, Count von Doom.” Reed said in a mock Lugosi accent as he waved Doom toward their bed.

Doom rolled his eyes, the expression clearly visible through his mask holes.

Sue activated the vibrator on the dildo as it gave soft, nearly inaudible hum.

“Hmm.” Doom regarded it intensely as he might any one of his scientific devices. “Perhaps lower the frequency, we can test different speeds.”

“We?” Reed stretched his neck all the way to between Doom and Sue as they were looking at the dildo.

Doom seemed to be amused at Reed’s apparent display of jealously. “As in, I will patiently track which works best as Susan experiments with penetrating you.”

Reed immediately retracted his head at that and crawled over to Sue while still staring down Doom.

This time Reed was on all fours as Sue kneeled behind him. Sue tried to keep in mind what worked best for her in the past and decided to do several short shallow thrusts inside Reed. She decided to hold back the vibrations and just simply thrust into her husband at her leisure. She alternated to full deep thrusts, and angled again to the spot she was looking for.

Reed let out a whimper as he spilled again. A quicker refraction period was not exactly what he would announce as a cosmic ray enhanced ability of his, but he had it regardless.

* * *

Doctor Doom was watching idly as his commentary petered out when the proceedings went well between wife and man. “Clearly, I’m not needed here.”

Sue could read the flash of disappointment on Reed’s face as she leaned over him. She suddenly cupped both her hands to his jaw and made a light grabbing motion.

She leaned down to whisper to his ear with a bit of urgency. “Come on, Reed. Get him.”

As Doctor Doom turned to leave, Mr. Fantastic stretched a hand to Doom’s shoulder. Doom stared at the limb and slapped it away with his glove.

Reed retracted his hand and readied to apologize for his presumption.

Doom began to remove both metal gauntlets.

Reed blinked at him.

Doom then dropped the heavy belt at his waist and shucked his green tunic over his head. Finally, he stood there still in full armor, though he was unclothed. It seemed he was not going to risk another attempt at theft of the armor.

Doom got back on the bed and took the wrist of the hand Reed had placed on his shoulder. “Who knows what we shall do to you tonight…”

As Reed looked at Doom, he could scarcely speak.

Sue held up her thumb and forefinger to Doom’s eye level. “I promise, your head will not be visible. Besides, I do not wish to see your face.”

Doom gave a bark of a laugh. “Oh Susan, you wound me.”

Sue focused on wrapping Victor’s entire head as she heard the beginnings of a series of mechanical clicks as the mask was freed from the hidden face.

Doom sat there in the middle of the bed, and appeared much like a headless marble statue that was once whole. The marvelous sculpture came to life as he used his free hand to seize Reed at his neck collar and push him down onto the mattress.

Sue saw nothing except a bruise starting to bloom right on Reed’s jugular, with no view of the mouth causing it. The mark disappeared as instantly as they had appeared on Reed’s elastic skin. Reed was biting his lips, trying to stifle his moans.

Sue had seen his face in pleasure and the many signs were visible, she knew the sounds too, even as Reed held back. She threw an improvised force field gag onto Reed’s mouth, which caused him to blink open his eyes and glance at Sue. She gave him a small smile before she positioned herself over Reed and inserted herself inside her husband once more.

This time she was more deliberate about it, choosing to delay his orgasm for much longer. Reed moaned as she nearly moved out completely before inserting deep inside again.

“You’re a bit loose, Reed…” Sue said as she noticed that Reed had slackened. She hadn’t been sure how Reed’s body would fully react to these new bedroom roles they were trying out.

Doom had let his bulging erection emerge from the parted steel folds at his hip. He had slathered himself in the lube Sue had left out on top of the nightstand.

When he finally reached the two of them again, he placed both hands on Sue’s hips as he lifted both her and her husband onto his lap. Reed’s face was still buried in Sue’s hair as he parted a golden curtain to look at Doom. Though there was nothing to see, he felt a quick, rough kiss placed to the corner of his lips as Sue disappeared the gag on his mouth.

Reed’s sudden gasp was caught in Doom’s hot invisible mouth as Doom _plunged_ into him to the _hilt_. Doom’s solid warmth joined the softly vibrating dildo that Sue had already stuck into him. Reed could hear Doom's gravelly laughter against his mouth go straight downward along with his blood-rush.

Reed was glad for Doom’s deep kisses against his lips as he tried to keep back his needy cries in vain. Doom was sheathed inside deeply, and Sue’s steadily _pulsing_ dildo followed the angle to push deep within him.

As Reed felt himself penetrated by both Victor and Sue, he adjusted his hole, even with his power he felt wonderfully full and stretched. Reed felt their alternating movement within him while Sue petted his hair and whispered encouragement, while Doom whispered filthy diatribes into his other ear. He felt himself go limp as a noodle while his erection stayed stiff as both their hands gripped it.

Reed wasn’t sure he’d last long at all.

* * *

They were on round six and really, Reed had more than enough endurance training. His face was pressed into the bed as Doom nipped at his nape. He could not see Doom’s now visible face but he felt the scarred and hardened face tissue against his skin anyway. He found that Doom was fond of biting and kissing him there.

Sue was wearing a silken blindfold over her eyes as she was positioned behind Doom and Reed. She could only hold her invisible force field for so long and energy needed to be used elsewhere. Her silicon shape was inserted into Reed, and on top was Doom’s own dick inside Reed. His chest was pressed against Reed’s spine. She adjusted the vibrations again, and felt it go through to within Reed as well as against Doom’s own pulse. Sue could feel Doom’s musculature shudder as she adjusted the vibration speed to get the noises she wanted from Reed even as they came out muffled against the mattress.

* * *

Sue had taken out the dildo attachment and wrapped it in a cloth. Now she dropped the harness to the floor with a clatter as she lay against the edge of the bed to catch her breath.

“Well… now I’m hungry.” Reed lifted his head a bit to look at where Sue was laying, and then to where Doom was. “For food, I mean.” Reed clarified.

Doom was already getting himself back to being put together. “Then, may I interest you both in dinner? There’s quite the dining experience, just a walk away.”

* * *

They arrived at a small but fine restaurant along a main path. Doom seemed familiar with the route, but that was to be expected of the proud king of the country.

Reed didn’t want to use the word quaint to describe the interior, especially not in front of Doom, but that’s what it felt like, despite the finer pieces of furniture throughout the restaurant.

A few citizens of Latveria enjoying an evening meal greeted them, and though they were not of the capital, they gave as much respect and tribute to Doom as those that resided there.

They passed the main dining hall to be seated at a private party room. It was dimly lit, but the atmosphere felt cozy and welcoming.

Reed and Sue were prepared to figure out what suited their palates, but Doom ordered suitable meals on their behalf as the waiter arrived to take their order.

Mr. Fantastic and the Invisible Woman were silent as they waited for their food. They had thankfully skipped the pillow talk earlier but this was more difficult to avoid.

“So. Was the time together well spent?” Doom asked, casually.

Sue turned to give Reed a smile. “I do believe it was.”

“Y-Yes. It was… stimulating.” Reed really didn’t think he still had enough blood left in the upper part of his body as he blushed.

They continued with discussion, such as how Doom’s earlier meetings went, though he was secretive about it. It was understandable with Reed’s usurpation attempt just a month ago.

Doom went on to bring up Sue’s satisfaction, and really they were both mercilessly teasing Reed in words now. Doom was turning his own wife on him… again. He correctly himself, it really was a joint spousal jest on him.

The smell of the food was pleasant as it arrived moments later.

Reed watched as Doom adjusted his jaw to take a bite of a morsel. Even when Reed had commanded the armor himself, he’d lacked such grace.

When their plates were set aside and cleared, a sommelier came by with a fine selection of wine in a cart.

“Give Doom only the best for Reed and Susan here.” Doom gestured at them. Reed noted it was not unlike Doom showing off the painted portrait of him before he even formed the Fantastic Four, adventuring in the jungle of all things.

The sommelier’s eyes lit up at the sight of Reed Richards and Susan Storm. “Oh. Yes! Right away, your Majesty.”

Reed couldn’t hold back his slightly embarrassed smile, he was so used to being recognized as Victor’s enemy, as his significant bother, not other. Sue caught his glance and she gave him a wry look.

The steward poured from a carafe into a glass and Doom held out a hand for the pouring to stop. He took a quick taste of the drink sample, as the wine steward shuffled about the wine cart.

Reed and Sue were fondly making eyes at each other, as twice married couples sometimes did.

Doom gave a double finger tap to the dining table. “Sommelier. This is a fine wine but it is unsuitable for an occasion such as this. Bring the bottle meant for newlyweds.”

The wine steward seemed to pale at his mistake and apologize profusely before bowing out and going to the back room. When he returned with three fine goblets and a sealed bottle. The steward uncorked it in front of them and poured the dark rosy hued drink into the goblets evenly.

The steward bowed out and quickly left them to their privacy.

“A toast, to us. A successful honeymoon for three.” Doom declared as he held his goblet aloft.

“To Storm-Richards-von-Doom.” Sue said as she met the glass with a soft clink.

“To our union.” Reed met their glasses at the center.

As Reed sipped the drink, he couldn’t help but recall one of the Fantastic Four’s earliest clashes with Doctor Doom. Reed had suspected a strange pink berry juice that had been offered at the Latervia Embassy Gala banquet and declined to drink it. He had been right, for it was a drink which induced illusions that Doom desired to the drinker. He had been too late in warning Sue before she took a drink.

She’d told him the story before, and he knew the details well. Doom had created an artificial illusion of Reed kissing another woman and then laughing at Sue, claiming that he barely tolerated her and that she was lucky. She had burst into tears while Reed had been unaware of her pain at the time. Reed looked across the table to Sue and steadfastly held her gaze. He knew exactly what she had thought when she had gazed into her glass before looking toward him.

Reed was chilled to think if such an illusion were to be induced on Doom himself. The pain he would feel at an intimate betrayal rather than standard superheroic antics, and the resulting retaliation, was unthinkable. Sue had long been reassured of his love, and had to be again when Reed had lost control when trapped inside, haunted by, and then deliberately harnessed the armor of Doom. Doom had his own ulterior motives when he had worked with Sue to free him from the armor, and now here Reed was in an unholy union.

Reed was pulled out of his thoughts as Doom spoke. “Excuse me, a moment. I have to discuss a matter with the staff.” Doom got up from the table and pardoned himself from his two consorts.

When Reed was sure Doom had gone, he placed his left hand over Sue’s own. “We’re going to need to get our papers filed and ready… Then we’re going to have to contact Jen and her legal expertise discretely.”

Sue nodded. “If Doom counters us, we will have a plan of action and papers ready. We have to prepare every complaint and grievance.”

Reed stretched out his neck slightly to place a few reassuring kisses upon his wife’s cheek.

Reed and Sue breathed in the fresh mountain air as they looked out the open window to the starry sky, the evening was slowing and they knew the end would soon be in sight. They could hear as Doom’s armored boot steps echoed closer.

Doom came back, and adjusted to his seat as he gave a flourish to his cape. “I return to you, once more. I do believe it’s time for dessert.”

A man wearing an apron approached with a cake on a cart. As he set it down, they could see that it was a pillar-like cake with a hollow center and a bed of whipped cream within that was drizzled with caramel and surrounded by plump strawberries.

Reed’s face blushed somewhat, not from the small amount of alcohol he imbied earlier, but from a reminder of the evening’s earlier activities as he looked at the decadent dessert. He couldn’t help but hear Sue’s soft giggle. Reed looked at her, his mouth only slightly open.

“It’s… cute.” Sue gave a sly smile as she lifted a tiny fork to her mouth.

Reed could see a mischievous smile in the crinkle of Doom’s eyes as he took a sip from his glass. Reed momentarily forgot what kind of man he was in the presence of and sighed. He didn’t think this would be the kind of love he’d ever dream of from Victor von Doom.

* * *

The throuple made their way back to their vacation home together after such a satisfactory dinner.

Doom suddenly lifted both Sue and Reed in his arms just outside the cottage.

“Oh, my…” Sue put her arms around Doom’s shoulders as she made herself comfortable in the embrace.

Reed had no problem doing the same as he adjusted his stretchy body. “Hmm… this is a new one for me.”

Doom easily crossed the threshold while carrying them both inside. This was a pleasant, pleasing strength when it wasn’t turned on them, Reed thought.

Doom abruptly and unceremoniously dropped them as they entered the bedroom.

Reed rubbed his still sore bottom from where he had hit the floor.

“Victor, what—” Sue began, when suddenly Doom sent a crackling blast to just above the headboard of the bed.

Doom suddenly turned to glare at Sue with intense rage and pain in his eyes. “If you had let me know such a _royal_ guest was in your bed I would have _allowed_ it…”

Doom’s hands were drawing power but he made no outward attack as he gestured to the large empty bed at the center of the room. “Susan, I was quite aware of your _infatuation_ with the _Imperious_ King of the seven seas but I didn’t expect you had such blatant _disregard_ for me that’d you’d bring him uninvited.”

Doom sent a direct blast to the headboard now. “Be gone!” He chased an invisible ghost across the room with more fine blasts of his magic hands. “I will discuss your treachery when next we meet over our kingdoms’ affairs! —Which are the only affairs which should concern you!”

Doom turned to Reed with a brandished fist crackling with power. “And you… you would endanger a civilian such as Miss Moy herself? How _selfish_ of you…” He waved to the empty loveseat against a wall.

Doom stalked forward. “I’d always suspected her a prized _third_ in your close relationship with Susan and now I see the _truth_ of it. I had inferred that Susan also loved well the fairer sex as you do the sterner sex! I would not have minded more guests and yet…”

He pointed accusing fingers to Reed and toward Sue as he sent zaps flying out from the tips. “Are you two not aware that Doom comes before all?”

Sue had her shields ready as she deflected the slender bolts.

Reed analyzed each of the blasts Doom had sent from the smoking marks that they left as well as his sudden outbursts. What was Doom talking about?! Doom had named Reed’s former college sweetheart Alyssa, and that was surely Namor who often sought out Sue’s affections. There may have been some truth in his words but he was talking about them almost as if those bogus bedfellows were in the very room.

Reed ran through Doom’s words in his head as well as their walk back. Had Doom let his guard down and now was caught in a hallucination trap somehow?

Doom was in a terrible temper as he sent powerful blasts into the bedframe.

Familiar adrenaline hit Reed’s body as he took in the sight. They had somehow managed to _not_ break the bed earlier despite their best efforts and now it was splintered.

Doom was destroying the bed first, not them. Well, maybe it would soon come to that.

Reed turned to his wife as he got up off the floor and into battle position. “Sue!”

Sue had likewise fully readied her skilled force field powers. “Reed!”

The formally known as Mr. & Mrs. Fantastic nodded to each other, this was yet another dance they had with Victor von Doom, though much more familiar to them and with much greater experience. They needed to act fast to gain the upper hand.

This was no ordinary battle, Reed Richards had seen Doom battle with a sharper mind and clearer stratagems, but this was infused with such erratic and frenzied attacks that he wasn’t sure how to counter.

Reed coiled around each of Doom’s limbs as Sue made one of Doom’s legs invisible to get him off balance. They both were upon him as they tried to get him to calm down.

“Victor, please…” There was desperation in Reed’s voice, and though he said these words many times in the past, this was somehow different as he said it in the ruined bedchambers.

Doom let out a furious blast of his armor as he wouldn’t listen to their words. Reed was thrown off him across the room as Sue had blocked most of the blast with her shields and cushioned Reed before he met the wall.

Reed bounded right back as Doom was grasping a chair as he tried to get back up again with a fight still left in him. Reed wondered what could have gotten him in such a rage, besides the imagined betrayal that was no less brutal.

“You are surely _doomed_! I will have you _blacklisted_ and _ejected_ from these very lands!” Doom was trying to wrap Reed around the chair, using it as a tool to tame Mr. Fantastic’s taffy form.

“Honey!” Sue yelled at the two men who were locked in battle.

“Yes?” Doom and Reed both turned to her.

“The waiter with the wine! You drank something we hadn’t, my dear.” Sue repeated reassuring, reasoned words she had heard before, from her beloved. “There was potentially a potent herb in that drink! It’s making you imagine the worse about us. That’s why you saw us with another king and another woman!”

Reed tried to be an additional voice of reason. “Only you tasted what the wine waiter meant for us, remember? I don’t know if your subjects in the far reaches of your kingdom were aware of our updated status.”

Doom suddenly put a hand to this throat as if in realization. He produced a tin of antidote pills and popped one in his mouth. Mr. Fantastic reached to the nightstand to grab a bottle of fancy spring water and handed it to Doom.

Doom snatched it out of Reed’s outstretched hand and shotgunned the entire bottle before crushing the container in his palms. He then turned around and shattered the window he had arrived in earlier that evening and went out into the cool breezy night.

As the wind blew inside Reed took in what was left of the honeymoon suite. Sue was kneeling on the floor and Reed approached her, ready with a reassuring look and his soothing hands.

“Oh Reed… Victor, he…” Sue looked up from her hands. “Will he be alright?”

“I… I don’t know, Sue.” This was truly something even not Mr. Fantastic would know. Doctor Doom had fallen to his own illusions and suffered a Hell of his own making.

“He _couldn’t_ have reacted differently, could he? He’s merely a _male_. A romantic fool.” Sue shook her head with empathy as she said this.

* * *

Reed knocked three times on the door of one of Doom’s many offices in Castle Doom. “Victor. We have to talk.”

An electronically modified voice came from behind the door. “Come in.”

Reed opened the door, and let Sue enter first, followed by himself before closing the door behind him.

Mr. Fantastic thought it best to get to the point, it was no use testing Doom’s patience. “We want a divorce.”

Doom looked up from the papers he was shuffling. “What duties am I failing in, my husband? Surely not conjugal matters? You seemed to have been pleased _several times_ just yesterday and there was that incident that destroyed a tapestry just last month…”

Reed nearly choked on his words as he heard _husband_ come from Doom’s mouth. “T-there are other matters. Diplomatic ones. American and Latverian laws are at odds, not to mention the paperwork. It was not your hand that signed the marriage certificate." In fact, it had been Reed, trapped in Doom’s armor and masquerading as the King of Latveria. "Do not try to claim Diplomatic Immunity.” He added, sternly.

Doom steepled his fingers. “There is no need. I have broken no laws… there is no _bigamy,_ as Americans call it. Under Latverian Law, we are a single union of three. You are my equals, and are able to enjoy the company of each other without my presence or permission. You move about the kingdom as you please, indeed, sometimes you care not for my words.” There was an irked tone at the last sentence.

“Then I will repeat words you said so yourself: a wife may divorce her husband if she so wishes. The same applies for a husband with his husband.” Reed didn’t falter as he said the word Doom had given their ambiguously lawful relationship.

Doom easily countered as he gave the tap of a pen. “Ah, but it was not we who wedded. Rather, you wedded Susan while masquerading under the name of Doom. You were presumed missing or dead, but clearly you are not, so I claimed you both.“

Sue leaned forward on the desk. “Correct. It is not Reed who is divorcing you, but me. This chain will be broken and I will have this marriage annulled and clear our reputation.”

Doom leaned back in his large plush chair. “I do admit… The American paparazzi and their ilk are such uncivilized beasts. The lengths I went through to keep them out during our holiday was a tiresome task.”

Reed had been wondering why photographers had not descended upon even those remote Latverian mountains.

Sue spoke with strength and conviction. “I don’t wish to repeat the media frenzy but it must be put to record. As wife, I have made the choice to divorce one of my partners.”

Reed pushed the point. “It’s not like we can call Damage Control on the tabloid news, but this is what’s best for us.”

“Then… I’m glad we agree.” Doom pushed forward the papers that he’d been shifting around.

Reed and Sue stared as they read _Decree of Divorce_ across the top of the stack.

“I will be frank. I dislike your snooping about. Keeping a watchful eye on you both is more trouble than it’s worth.” He tapped a single digit at the top of the papers. “Besides, before all this, it was… simpler.”

Reed had been staring at Doom for too long, and he could see the eyebrow arch even through the eye holes on the mask. “Well? Suddenly no words?”

Reed thought back to their extended vacation in the mountains. He realized that wasn’t a distraction by Doom, _they_ were the distraction. Doom had finished those meetings hadn’t he? Had that spousal visit been unplanned? That would have explained the unfortunate drink choice… That spontaneity was rare for Victor… They hadn’t spoken of that incident, Victor simply refused. 

Doom was growing impatient at their lack of words.

“One moment, please.” Reed turned to Sue. “Sue. A word.”

Reed wrapped his rubber band arms around Sue and himself in a huddle bubble as they turned away from Doom’s desk.

* * *

Reed shut the office door of Doom behind him as he left with Sue.

As the Human Torch and the Thing approached Sue waved them over. “Johnny! Ben. So glad you received the message to meet.”

Johnny walked with fast strides toward them, “Well, we aren’t prisoners here anyway!”

“Finally! I’m sick of the cuisine. A guy can only eat so much caviar before he turns into a fish.” Ben waved in the direction of the kitchen. He was actually familiar with where some places were now, which was not a good sign.

“Let’s head back to the Baxter Building.” Sue hooked her arm with Reed’s and they walked down the hall.

“Couldn’t agree more! Can’t believe I’d return to Yancy Street any day.” Ben gave a fist pump into the air.

“So. How did Operation: Divorce Doctor Doom go?” Johnny asked, in all seriousness.

Reed turned as they rounded a corner. “Oh… about that…”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, yes I left it with an ambiguous ending on purpose. If you want them divorced, they are divorced. If you want them to stay married, then they are. If you think they’re still banging either way that can also be true.
> 
> Threeway Married Goals really is Doom taking them out to dinner after bedroom activity and then getting Sue a We Banged Reed’s Ass Cake. (I went with a Kürtőskalács spit cake, but with caramel, whipped cream, and strawberries for a western taste.) Honestly, this was just an excuse to have Reed double-penetrated and have Victor suffer as Sue did.
> 
> DoomReedSue Divorce Real or DoomReedSue Divorce Fake, you decide!


End file.
